


O’ Death

by Olivia_The_Unicorn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Death, Horror, I'm trying, Insanity, Murder, Not good at this xD, Spooky, Tarnished Cutlery, first time writing on here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olivia_The_Unicorn/pseuds/Olivia_The_Unicorn
Summary: A group of naive teenagers walk into a creepy run down house, how many make it out?





	1. Chapter 1

"I'm not going into the creepy house." Whitman says stopping just outside the gate of the old house, "why? Are you scared?" Dianne says wiggling her fingers in the air mockingly, "Yes actually, I've seen a person in there, I swear I have." "No you haven't Whitman, you're just trying to scare us." Dianne says stomping her foot in protest. "Fine we'll go Dianne, but if you're butchered in there, remember that I warned you." Whitman says flailing his arms about him in annoyance and defeat. Dianne smiling at her success grabs Marcus' hand and moves towards the house in an excited mischievous manner.

Rolling his eyes Whitman follows the group towards the house taking in the wildly overgrown yard, and the porch roof ready to collapse at any moment; accompanied by the dark forest looming over the old dismal house. "If it means anything, I believe you Whitman." Susie says softly smiling to Whitman. Turning to look at her he smiles back, and moves slightly closer to her. They all continue on towards the house, Whitman feeling slightly more relaxed, but still on edge.

"See Whitman," Marcus says laughing, "no spooky ghosts." "Yeah ok," Whitman says looking at something in a room with curious interest. "Whitman, what are you looking at?" Susie asks attempting to look in the room. "Nothing." He says shutting the door, and turning towards her hurriedly, "just some old furniture, and stuff." "Oh, ok..." she says slightly off put by Whitman's behavior, but dismissing it all quickly at the sound of her friend calling to them. "Hey guys! Come look, we found something!" Dianne says gesturing for them to come over. "Whitman, I think you were right about someone being here," she says hiding her amusement, Susie and Whitman walk over cautiously, only to find empty bottles of booze, empty cigarette cartons, and some old discarded undergarments.

"The mystery of Whitman's ghost is discovered, drunk teenagers having sex." Dianne says cocking her hip to one side and crossing her arms refraining from laughing, "Dianne what I saw was a guy with an axe," Whitman says speaking in a low, cold voice. "Sure you did," she says rolling her eyes and wiggling her fingers in dismissal, beginning to walk over to Marcus, staring at a broken picture frame. Anger and annoyance began rising in Whitman, to which he proceeded to walk upstairs, but not before slipping a tarnished looking kitchen knife into his pocket.

Kicking an old beer bottle bored, Susie begins to let her mind wonder at what had happened in this place to leave it deserted practically, while Whitman does God knows what upstairs and Marcus and Dianne fornicate in the next room. Feeling a buzzing she pulls her phone out to find a new message from Owen, sighing in relief from thinking she texts back:.  
Owen: _"Hey."_  
__Susie: _"Hi."_  
__Owen: _"What are you up to?"_  
__Susie: _"In an old house, you?"_  
__Owen: _"Sounds fun, just playing some games."_  
___"Not much, mainly just sitting here."_  
__**_*Snap!* *Clank!*  
_** "What the hell was that!?" Standing up, and walking to the door, Susie finds the doorknob broken off and missing.  
"Son of a bitch! Marcus! Dianne! Get out here now!" Susie yells, a feeling of dread running down her entire body. 

"What? What's wrong?" Dianne says rushing up to Susie with Marcus close behind. "The doorknob is missing, something...or someone broke it..." Susie says, fear evident in her voice, as she reexamines the door, hoping that maybe she was just hallucinating the whole thing out of some twisted boredom. "Susie, are you fucking with us, because if so, it's not funny," Marcus says, anger rising as he takes a step towards Susie. "I'm not! I was sitting over there, and I heard it break I swear!"  


**_*Crash!*  
_****__**

**__**"What was that?" Dianne says looking towards the kitchen goosebumps pricking her skin. "I'll check it out" Marcus says, a slight waver in his voice, but still showing bravery, and walks slowly into the kitchen. Walking into the kitchen, Marcus grabs a meat tenderizer, scanning the room he sees nothing but some broken dishes on the floor, he moves closer to investigate, until a rat darts under him. "Shit! Fuck!" he shouts, in momentary panic, "it was just a rat." He sighs in relief and sets down the meat tenderizer.**__**

**__****_ _ **

**__****_ _ **

"It was just a rat!" He yells before turning to leave the room, "hey Marcus." A soft, yet icily cold voice says, emanating from the shadows, sending a chill down Marcus' spine, not because of how cold and detached the voice seemed, but because he recognized the voice. Before Marcus could turn to see if it was who he'd thought it was, the voice snatched up the meat tenderizer and swung it into Marcus' head, collapsing to the floor with a loud thud, Marcus' head begins to ooze blood. The figure steps from the shadows and crouches down next to Marcus' limp body, and checks for a pulse, the sound of light giggles filling the room as the slow rhythm of Marcus' pulse is detected, and he is then dragged into the shadows, leaving nothing but a trail of blood and a bloody meat tenderizer on the cold floor.

**____ **


	2. Chapter 2

"Marcus? Marcus, are you okay?" Dianne says, panic and worry lacing her voice, while slowly creeping towards the door, pulling Susie behind her. "Dianne I'm not sure we should be going in there, you've seen horror movies right?" Susie says, attempting to resist Dianne. "I have to see if he's alright." "Fine, don't drag me with you though, I'll stand by the door," Susie says, finally pulling her arm from Dianne's grip, she makes a motion for Dianne to go ahead. Hesitantly Dianne looks at her friend then back to the door.

"Go on, go check on him," Susie says gesturing to the door again. "Alright, alright, Marcus, you okay?" Looking around, Dianne finds to her horror that Marcus is gone, only evidence he was there was a bloody trail leading somewhere and a bloody meat tenderizer discarded on the floor close by. Quickly walking out and grabbing Susie, she pulls her away from the door, beginning to feel her anxiety increase, and her breathing becoming shaky. "He's gone! We've gotta find Marcus!" She says her voice breaking, and tears threatening to spill over. "What about Whitman? He's been upstairs for a long time, what if he's missing too?" Susie says becoming fidgety and fear coursing through her "Dianne we've gotta get out of here," she begs, already attempting to move for the door. "But the doors messed up!" Dianne says grabbing for Susie's wrist, and frantically looking around, tears beginning to stream down her face. "The windows! If we break one of the windows we can climb out and get help!" Susie says, hastily picking up a chair, and starting towards the window. 

"Dianne help me!" Susie says agitatedly at her motionless friend. "Okay, I-I'm coming," Dianne says, picking up a chair and walking over to the window next to Susie. "On the count of three, we'll both hit the window as hard as we can okay?" "Okay, I'm ready," Dianne says nodding frantically, counting to three they both slam the chairs into the window, breaking the chairs as if they were nothing. "What the hell!?" Susie says slamming her fists into the window repeatedly, her fists hurting and knuckles beginning to bleed. "Fuck!" She shouts in anger and panic, "what?!" Dianne yells beginning to panic also. "Who the hell gets bulletproof windows?!" Susie exclaims in exasperation and collapses on the ground, hugging her knees close to her chest. "Someone that doesn't want to get shot?" Dianne says, her voice shaky and quiet. "Right...we've got to find a way out of here," Susie says, standing after a minute and dusting herself off, "let's look for Whitman," Dianne says calming a bit.

Walking up the stairs, Susie and Dianne come to a hallway with two rooms on each side and one at the end of the hall. "Should we split up to look in the rooms?" Dianne asks quietly, fear still evident in her voice. "Dianne, are you serious?" Susie says turning to Dianne, annoyance clear in her expression. "Yes?" Dianne says matching Susie's annoyance. "How is that a good idea?" Susie says her annoyance deepening. "We could find Whitman faster if we split up, I mean how hard can he be to find, just look for a tall thin guy with no life," Dianne says giggling lightly despite the fear still coursing through her. 

"He has a life!" Susie says loudly, squaring her shoulders at Dianne in slight anger. "Does he Susie? I mean really, if he wasn't here, what would he be doing right now?" "Stop it Dianne." Susie demands stepping closer towards Dianne. "Why do you care so much, it's not like you like him is it? What would Owen think?" Dianne says, a smirk on her face as she made a step towards Susie, knowing she'd won. "Oh my god shut up! Fine, you check out that room," Susie says in exasperation, gesturing to the door on the right. "I'll go in this one," she says stomping off towards the door at the end of the hallway.

Walking into the room and looking around, Dianne just barely notices a made up bed sitting in the back of the room, a layer of dust resting on it, and next to it a night stand with a broken lamp. A dresser sat at the left wall and a wardrobe to the right. "Whitman are you in here?" Dianne asks quietly, hearing a creaking coming from somewhere in the dark room. "Are you trying to scare me, because of earlier? Because it's not funny," Dianne says looking under the bed, then walking to the wardrobe. "Are you in Narnia?" Dianne says swinging the doors wide open and looking in.

Finding nothing but a few dress shirts and a jacket, she goes to close the wardrobe doors, until she hears the bedroom door close. Fear etched across her face she turns slowly to see nothing there, anxiety, fear, and panic pumping through her body as she wills herself to try moving forward. "Oh God, please tell me that it's just a draft." Dianne whispers out, before making her way to the middle of the room, shakily she turns and scans the room, standing next to the wardrobe is a dark figure giggling lightly, adrenaline pumps its way through Dianne as she attempts to run for the door.

Screaming, she grabs for the doorknob, but before she can turn the knob and escape, arms circle around her waist and mouth and pull her back, removing their hand from her waist and replacing it holding a tarnished kitchen knife to her throat, an angry voice, that's heart wrenchingly familiar whispers out "who has no life now?" and slits her neck from ear to ear.  
Hearing the scream, Susie rushes out of the room she was in and down the hall to the room Dianne was in, attempting to open the door, but her shaking handles fumble to turn the knob. Finally steadying her hands enough to turn the knob, she pushes the door open, only to find Dianne sprawled out on the floor dead. She lets out a terrified sad scream, but quickly stops herself, beginning to sob, quickly she rushes out of the room. Unknowing of the other person hiding in the wardrobe, softly giggling.


	3. Chapter 3

"Marcus, Marcuuuus, Marcus. Wake up Marcus." The shadowy figure said, giggling. "Marcus, it's time to wake up." The figure repeated, pushing him, causing the limp, motionless, suspended body to move back and forth from his chain. "Marcus. Wake up." The figure says, the giggling dispersing, annoyance rising at the constant rhythmic back and forth motion, "Marcus. It's time to wake up. Now." The figure says, quickly grabbing the chains to still his swinging, then quickly slamming their fist into Marcus' ribs, causing Marcus' eyes to snap open, and him to gasp in pain.

Closing his eyes shortly after opening them at the sharp almost unbearable pulsing pain in his head causing his vision to be fuzzy and his stomach felt like it was doing flips, accompanied by the radiating pain in his ribs, causing his breaths to be short and ragged. "Marcus! You finally woke up!" The figure said, the giggling returning. "Wha-what's going on?" Marcus asks voice raspy and filled with pain. "We're gonna have fun Marcus, I'm gonna make you scream, and cry, and beg for me to stop." The figure says, the giggling becoming louder, "guess what Marcus! I killed her. I killed Dianne, and that bitch deserved it." "How could you? Why're you doing this? Dianne was your sis-" Marcus' words are cut off by a swift punch to his mouth, "shut up! You just shut up!" The figure yells, the giggling gone, replaced instead by an icy stare.

Blood beginning to bubble out from the corner of Marcus' mouth and covering his teeth as he continues to speak after a minute. "What, have we ever done to you?" "What have you done? You all are so mean to me! Can you not even see all the awful things you've done to me? All the things you've made me do? All of you, all of you except for Susie." The figure says. voice cracking slightly, alerting Marcus that they were crying. "Just let me go, please." Marcus says, moving in his chains slightly. "N-no. You deserve this, you-you're getting what you deserve." "Let me go, you fucker! Before I break out of these chains and beat your pathetic ass!" Marcus screams, attempting to get out of his chains, anger boiling over. Flinching slightly, the figure looks at Marcus, giggling again at Marcus, "No, and I'm gonna make you scream, and beg, and no one can hear you!" The figures giggling becoming hysterical, until finally they were laughing. "I always knew you were a little fucking fag, with your stupid ass giggling." Marcus says, attempting to kick at the figure, the figure simply dancing out of the way as Marcus dangles around.

"...fuck you Marcus." The figure says walking into the darkness, and reappearing with a pair of dull, old scissors. "Now. Let's have some fun, hm Marcus?" The figure cocks their head, "wanna have some fun?" Marcus remains silent. "The game will be, you try to keep quiet. Sound good?" Still silence, ignoring the stare coming from Marcus, the figure walks towards Marcus, Marcus attempting to kick them again, grabbing his leg, the figure stabs the scissors into his leg. Marcus makes a strangled noise of pain, but doesn't scream, the figure twists the scissors in his leg, Marcus still doesn't scream, but makes a growl like noise, and begins breathing heavily, the figure looks up at Marcus and rips the scissors out of Marcus' leg. "Fuck!" Marcus yells out and jerks away his leg, beginning to move back and forth again as blood seeps through his pants, and gushes out of his leg, "you're doing pretty good Marcus." The figure says, looking at the bloody scissors, tight in their grip. 

Let's see if you can keep it up." The figure says, slowly beginning to dig the scissors into Marcus' side, twisting and turning the scissors around. "I'm, I'm gonna, k-kill you." Marcus gasps out pain etched into his face, and his voice raspy. "No you're not." The figure says giggling, then proceeding to pull the scissors and stab them all the way into Marcus' side, making him scream. "I said no screaming!" The figure yells, yanking the scissors out then stabbing them back in, repeating this some more times. Marcus beginning to feel dizzy and beginning to go numb. Quickly the figure stabs the scissors back into Marcus' and yanks sideways, causing his stomach to rip open, and blood, and innards to spill out onto the floor and hang there. "Night Marcus." The figure says as Marcus finally dies.


End file.
